Lurking in the Darkness to Just Look at You
by Flyinganimepig
Summary: I am absolutely, totally hopeless at writing summaries, but to at least get you to read some of my fic, here it is: Takes place after the series Keiichi Morisato is not Belldandy's hearthrob alone:BellxKei
1. Fraught with Mystery

Okay people….

This is um…something along the lines of my second fic, since I am doing all the anime I have watched in alphabetical order. All the 'Misc.' ones I'm doing at the end.

You see, I sorta ditched my first fic but made the ending good enough to make it sound ended…I think.

ANYHOWS…my first time writing an Ah! My goddess fic ( I get confused between Ah! and Oh!) and I forgot the story a little bit since I watched it a while ago and is currently absorbed in Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex, so please forgive me if I get anything wrong!

The story is suppose to take place a few months/weeks right after the series, excluding the episodes where they all go mini or something. Um… someone has their eyes on Keiichi and is jealous of Belldandy…OH STUFF IT READ ON TO FIND OUT

Miso soup, shrimp tempura, chicken teriyaki, salmon and lemon juice on top and a generous bowl of rice to go with it.

His mouth began to water.

"Did you really make all of this Belldandy?"

No matter how many times he had seen her cooking, no matter how many times she had cooked for him, Keiichi had and would always stare in awe at all the trouble she had gone to, to just make a meal for him.

"Hm?" Belldandy questioned dreamily, her chin resting on her elbow on the table and staring languorously at her handsome boyfriend. "What did you say Keiichi…?"

The short male (but he is short…SORRY BUT I HAD TA WRITE THAT) smiled at her.

"You know…you'll have to let me cook for you one day. You haven't tasted my cooking yet have you?"

At once, the goddess snapped out of her absentminded trance.

"It's okay! You…you don't have to…"

It was true that she hadn't tasted Keiichi's cooking before, but when she had dragged him out to a festival a week ago, both of them had entered a cooking competition, and when the judges had tasted his cooking…

"Just jokin'! I know I'm a bad cooker too, I'd never dare to cook again after I saw the judge turn green after I finished making my cake for him." He laughed, in his musical voice that sounded full of warmth. At once Belldandy started to fall into her daze again.

"How do you always manage to do this to me…?" she said in a quiet dreamy whisper and smiled as she saw him shovel the food down his mouth.

"I'll go get my lunch now…I can eat with you right?"

"Of course!"

Belldandy retreated into the kitchen and filled up her own bowl of rice. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew in.

_That's strange…I don't remember opening the window…it certainly wasn't open when I was getting Keiichi his lunch…_

She shut the window whilst looking suspiciously around at her surroundings, wondering if anyone had entered their house. After a few moments of snooping around, she shrugged it off and decided to join Keiichi.

"That took a while. What happened?"

"Oh…nothing…"

She could feel his eyes anxiously scanning her.

"Really, I'm fine. There's no need to worry." Belldandy reassured him.

"Well…if you really say so." Keiichi's eyes returned back to his own bowl of rice.

Suddenly, he frowned, and looked up at Belldandy who was just about to put the salmon in her mouth.

"Wait! Belldandy! Don't eat that!"

She froze in mid act and put the salmon down.

"What's wrong?"

"Pass your salmon over here."

Belldandy picked up the piece of raw fish and put it on his tray. The young man examined it closely and gave it a few sniffs.

"Belldandy…there's poison on your food!" Keiichi exclaimed.

Then he looked up at her, and drew in a shaky breath.

"Are you…are you trying to…to comm…"

"NO! I'm not doing anything of the sort; I wouldn't ever try to poison myself! But how do you know that it's poison?" she said inquisitively, peering to have a closer look at the portion of her lunch that had been tampered with…by someone.

"When I was back in my old apartment, the blokes came back home drunk on night and one of them had decided to bring back some poison he stole off this drug dealer off the street. He was kicked out the next day, of course."

_The window…_

"Actually, Keiichi…" Belldandy began, hanging her head a bit guiltily. "I lied to you before because I didn't want you to worry. The window was open in the kitchen after I had given you your lunch, so…"

Abruptly, there was a soft creak outside the room, like someone was trying to secretly walk across so no-one could hear.

Keiichi stood up.

"Stay here." He said determinedly to his girlfriend, and walked as quietly as he could across the tatami floor to the sliding doors.

I think this is even worse than the fic I wrote before…

OH GOD WHY AM I SUCH A CRAPPY WRITER?

Yes, I know. I hate to admit it but I am extremely low on self-esteem, which causes me to write weird stories (eg. This one).

But you can help me heighten it!nudge nudge And I'm sure you all know how to do that…

I think that people have overdone hinting people to review that you won't want to anymore.

See, there goes my pessimism again.


	2. Torn Cloth

Thanks to the few peoples who reviewed. Constuctive criticism is appreciated just as much as nice comments!This is a fairly short chapter again, but I promise to make a longer chapter next time!

My mind is somewhat foggy at the moment because its 11:20pm…forgive me if I get anything majorly wrong. Such as the word majorly. It says y7uh when I bang my head against the keyboard.

I'm sorry, I do that sometimes, I'll shut up and continue the fic.

* * *

Chapter 2:

He slowly slid open the door, and tentatively poked his head out.

Only more creaking was heard. Keiichi shuddered slightly out of fear, and then stepped out of his comfort zone.

Suddenly, something flitted across in the shadows. Keiichi clapped his clammy hand over his mouth to prevent the gasp of fear/surprise from escaping. He inwardly sighed with relief, then put a look of determination on his face and advanced towards the shadows.

"…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The last thing he had seen was Skuld clutching something tightly to her chest, and screaming as loud as the sirens. Keiichi jammed his fingers tightly into his a ear whilst scrunching up his eyes, and when he was sure the ear-piercing shriek has subsided (which was after quite some time) he took them out, and saw Belldandy hugging Skuld tightly, using comforting words to calm the distraught girl.

"What in the world made you squeal like that? I wouldn't be surprised if I were deaf now." Keiichi groaned, clutching his head because of the resounding ring in his ears.

"Sorry…" Skuld apologised quietly, turning her face away a little. "But I was really surprised…"

"Hey Skuld…" Belldandy softly said to her little sister, placing her hand on the object that she was gripping tightly. "What's that…?"

The younger goddess suddenly escaped from her sister's comforting embrace.

"N…nothing…" Skuld stuttered, hiding the object behind her back and avoided the couple's look.

Then, out of the blue, a hand from behind Skuld snatched the entity of interest and everyone looked at the oldest sister out of all the three goddesses, Urd.

"Well, what does it say on the front of this little present…oh…to my dearest Jackie…let's meet again at the basketball courts…HOW SWEET! I never knew you had a boyfriend already Skuld!" Urd exclaimed evilly, then started laughing like a maniac. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Y'know, if you ever need any help…you can ask you know…especially when you grow up! AHAHAHAHAHA…"

The little sister angrily snatched her possession out of her older sister's hand as the blood rushed up to her face.

"GET LOST! LIKE I'LL EVER ASK YOU FOR HELP!" she screamed, and stomped away, leaving Urd doubling up with laughter.

Belldandy sighed at her older sister's antics.

"Urd…you're so mean to her you know. I'm actually quite happy for her since she found someone."

"Belldandy, she can't stay with this JACKIE she found since he didn't really phone her, and if he did the chances of her picking up the phone would be one to a million. She'll have to break up one way or another eventually."

"…That's so sad though Urd…maybe we can keep this a secret."

"You're joking right? You think the heavens won't be able to follow this?"

"Well…they haven't really done anything to stop her have they? Doesn't that mean that they allow it?"

Urd sneered, then walked away much like the style that Skuld had.

"I was going to ask them if they had seen anybody around…" Keiichi sighed quietly to himself and walked away, contemplating who could have tried to kill his goddess.

"Oh…MY goddess? Oh no no no no no…I wouldn't exactly call her mine…yet…"

"Keiichi?"

He had been completely unaware that he had been blushing furiously and waving his arms around in an awkward manner as if he was speaking to someone.

"Who are you speaking to?"

"No-one, no-one. You can have the rest of my lunch, 'kay? You probably need it more than I do at the moment."

Her face broke out into a warm smile, completely melting her boyfriend's heart.

"Thanks."

But all that happened during this moment had been seen by a pair of large, amethyst eyes, eavesdropping on the couple then had retreated back to the dining room. The eyes narrowed slightly.

Skuld angrily stomped on the brown leaf, making a loud crunch.

"…absolutely no right to be poking into other people's business…"she mumbled heatedly, and sat down with a thump on the verandah.

A few moments after Skuld had started sulking on the verandah, Urd, in her anger, tried to calm herself down and decided to sit on top of the roof of the house. However, Skuld was still fuming and couldn't hear the sound of disturbed Urd landing on the roof.

"…only taking her side 'cause she's the youngest!"

Abruptly, there was a rustle amongst the leaves of the trees. Both of the unhappy sisters stood up at once.

"There's no wind." Skuld noticed, and at once was fully aware of everything around her. "Who can it be?"

Urd dashed to the ground with the nimbleness of a cat and then hid behind the house, just peeking over the edge.

"…Skuld?"

The black-haired girl ran over to the tree and tried to peer past the thick foliage of the leaves, even though she knew she wouldn't see anything. Finally, she stopped trying to be superman and climbed up the tree, which she had a real knack for. As she neared the top and was sure that she wouldn't find anything, she suddenly felt something light and silky caught on the branch which her hand had groped for blindly in the midst of all the branches and leaves. Without seeing what it was but sure that it was what she was looking for, Skuld jumped back down and immediately went to back to the verandah to sit and inspect the thing that she had 'caught' as Urd sighed in relief that she had not been hurt in anyway.

"…it's a bit of cloth." Skuld whispered, and fondled it for a while.

It was a small portion of shimmering purple cloth, about the size of her palm, but for strange reason it was still rather captivating. The sides were uneven, but it hardly looked like it had been torn.

"Skuld…what are you doing out here examining a piece of cloth?" The young girl looked up and saw Belldandy's smiling face "Let's go back inside, you still haven't had lunch yet!"

Urd crossed her arms and frowned at the ground. The only reason that there would be a piece of cloth in a tree would be because someone had been there, and their clothes had caught onto the branch, most probably causing the rustle. Someone had been trespassing, but why Urd couldn't quite put her finger on it yet frustrated her. Suddenly she looked up, and saw a pair of distant gleaming eyes staring at her from the dark. Urd blinked, not believing that eyes could be so beautifully bright, and in a nanosecond they had disappeared. She shrugged it off and then walked back into the house.

"No eyes could ever be that spectacular…" Urd sighed, and went to have lunch.


End file.
